Detty Before it's too late
by englishstudent01
Summary: This fanfic is based on the goo dolls song which summary of the story is Detty are dating for about six months everything is perfect til Henry shows up to pop the question to betty, Betty not sure who to choose Daniel trys to fight before it's too late!
1. Prologe: Everything seem to be prefect

Detty Before it's too Late

**Hello everyone this story is based on the song from goo goo dolls and by the end of this storyline a friend has made a video for this fanfic and that is whole is deciated to her HumanNature207 (charlie) at youtube and I would also like to deciated this to CrystalRane from youtube for beta this story, I hope enjoy.**

Chapter: Prologue

For six months everything seemed to be perfect in the world. Daniel Meade had finally found the woman he had been looking for. Amazed to realize that the woman of his dreams was right in front of him, his best friend, his assistant, Betty Suarez. He remembered the night that changed his life.

Daniel found a heartbroken Betty on the Brooklyn bridge suffering from the loss of Henry, He comforted her wiping tears from her face while kissing her on the forehead. He then whispered the words "I love you, Betty." Betty reeling from Daniel's words was thankful to have him by her side so she replied, " I love you too, Daniel" and for the first time they softly kissed each other.

That's how it all started and now here they were. Daniel was in love,really truly madly in love with his assistant, as they stared at each other across from his office they looked and smiled. While Betty wasn't looking Daniel took a box out of his suit pocket and opened it. To see an engagement ring inside. As Daniel put the box back in his pocket and looked back at Betty he found her on the phone very distraught. Daniel was very concerned and started to rush over to her but saw Betty run out of Mode. Daniel tried to stop her by yelling

"Betty!" But recieved no answer she kept running without looking back

Daniel started to worry, he wanted to run after her but he thought Betty needed some fresh air. Then he suddenly thought was it the end of Betty and him.


	2. I wonder through fiction

Detty Before it's too Late

**Ok now this when the story really begins I hope like it, I will have chapter three soon which there will be some detty but this chapter is mostly Hetty, so thanks for reading. please love reviews thanks :) Remember stay tuned for the end which I will post the video here :)**

Chapter 1

_I wonder through fiction to look for the truth._

Betty hated to rush off like that, but she needed fresh air. She had got a call from Henry Grubsick saying that he was back in town and wanted to see her. At first Betty wanted to flat out refuse, but some part of her needed to see him. To tell Henry that it was over and that she had moved on with Daniel. Betty wanted to tell Daniel that Henry was back, but knew that would make matters worse. So she decided the best thing to do was take the cowards way out and run. Betty finally made it home. As Betty rushed in she looked around to see if Henry was around. She was happy to know that she had made it their before Henry. As she was about to head back to shut the front door there stood Henry with a bouqet of flowers.

"Hello, Betty, these are for you" He said

Betty grabbed the flowers out of Henry hands "Thanks Henry, excuse me for a moment while i put these in some water."

"Sure of Course" Henry Replied

Betty watched Henry walk into the living room and sit down, as she went to the kitchen. She got a vase and filled it with water and then placed the roses inside. Just as Betty was about to enter the living room her cell phone rang, she looked to see it was Daniel.

"Hello" she answered

"Betty, thank god are you ok, where are you?" Daniel said

Betty replied, "I'm fine and I'm home, listen Daniel I can't talk now, but we can talk later."

Daniel said, "Oh ok, you know I love you Betty."

"Yeah I know me too, bye Daniel" Betty replied back as she hung up the cellphone and walked into the living room. She saw Henry sitting on the couch nervously, his hands pressed together tightly. Henry turned trowards Betty and asked:

"So do you like the flowers?"

Betty didn't want to hear it, "Henry, enough why are you here?"

"I am here to see you, I missed you Betty." Henry Replied

"You missed me, if you missed me so damn much then why did you leave me in the first place." Betty yelled

"Betty I'm sorry, I was wrong but I had to do the right thing, but I know what the right thing is now and that's you. I am here to correct what i did wrong." Henry told her

Betty sighed, "Henry, I don't think you can."

Henry said, "I think I can" then Henry went down on one knee and said, "Betty Suarez, I love you and I hope that you still love me enough to be my wife."

Betty stood shocked, "Oh my God, Henry"

He took out a blue box and opened it. Inside was a one kt diamond ring and then asked, "Betty, will you marry me and move to Tucson?"

Betty didn't know what to say, do, or think, all she could do was run again.


	3. Beneath the lies

Detty Before it's too Late

**wow I am updating just can't seem to stop writing this chapter does have a clifhanger just to let you know so be prepare for it anywho this detty chapter but it is bittersweet sry I know but has to be done enjoy :) next will be up some time soon.**

Chapter 2

_Buried beneath all of the lies_

Betty spending all day and night at Christina's and didn't talk to Daniel nor Henry she needed

time to herself to think, to adsorb in all of stuff that just happened, she need to choose who she want to spend the rest of her life with, either Henry a man who she loves but who always seems to break her heart, or Daniel a man she loves but is afraid that if this doesn't work out she will lose everything that she shared with him. What was a girl to do well, of course Betty didn't decide yet but, she needed to be honest with both men about where they stood with all this, but first she got ready to go into Mode and she knew she was in for a big heep of trouble with Daniel.

Daniel was pacing back and forth and kept instantly staring across window at Betty's desk to see if she was there and every time he looked the more worried he got to see not at her desk. So he continued pacing as he got his cell phone out and tried Betty's cell phone for the millionth time, hoping every time she would pick up, but she didn't, it again was forced to voice mail as he pleaded to her to call him just to know she was ok or atleast just to hear her voice, then he was overwhelmed when this time betty decided to pick up the phone as she said,

"Hi Daniel"

Then Daniel snapped, "Hi, Daniel, Betty I have been up all day and all night try to get a hold of you, you don't answer, you don't call me back, and when I finally do you get hold of you all you can is Hi Daniel"

Betty about shed tears as she replied, "I'm so sorry Daniel"

"Aww, Betty, don't cry, listen to hear your voice is good enough and now where are you?" Daniel asked

Betty told him, "Why don't you turn around"

Daniel turn to see Betty right in his office, they didn't look as they both hung up their cell phones, then they ran towards each as they ran into each other's arms. While holding Betty tight Daniel said,

"I missed you" Daniel said then broke the hug to look into Betty's eyes to see tears falling from face then Betty said,

"I missed you, too Daniel, sorry for running off like that, it just um that so much has happened."

Daniel took out handkerchief to wipe Betty tears from her face as he told her,

"It is ok, Betty, you are here now," as then gave betty his handkerchief and sat down on a chair, As Daniel was sitting across from her, he then Daniel grabbed her and asked,

"Now, tell me, what is going Betty?"

Betty not sure how to tell her current boyfriend that her ex-boyfriend just popped the question and asked her to move Tucson. So she tried to lye to him as she told him, "Nothing is going on Daniel."

"Come on Betty, we both know that you aren't very good liar so tell me, please."

Betty then said, "Oh I am sorry, Daniel, but um Henry called yesterday."

Daniel hated hearing that but try to keep a steady face as he said, "So that is yeah you left?"

Betty replied, "Yes, but Daniel there is more, He showed up at my house and proposed to me and asked me to move Tucson with him."

Daniel could believe his ears all he wanted was to storm out to kill Henry but he needed to know something first, "You did tell him to go hell right?"

"Well uh not exactly."

"What do you mean not exactly."

"I ran out before I could a get the chance to answer him."

Daniel stood up from his chair, "Well that is relief at least you didn't say yes, but you are going to turn him down right?"

Betty didn't answer

Betty's silence was unsettling to Daniel who then asked, "Betty, you are going to turn him down?"

Betty still didn't say anything but looked at him with this sad look on her face that told Daniel everything he need know, then Daniel gave Betty a look of disappoint and heartbreak and was about to leave the room when Betty jumped from her chair, running in front of him to stop him and she pleaded,

"Daniel, wait, it is not what you think?"

Daniel still not saying a word as he couldn't even look at her as he backed away from her and went towards the window, Betty followed as she grabbed hold of him from behind and said,

"Daniel, I love you I do it's just, I need time to think about this?"

Daniel turned towards her as asked, "What about us?"

Betty said, "There will be us Daniel. No matter what happens there always be an us."

Daniel on the verge of crying himself, he couldn't stay angry with Betty forever as he looked into those beautiful brown eyes, and started to stroke her hair, then started to lean in closer for kiss when a voice said,

"What is going on here"

Daniel and Betty turned simatlously as they saw Henry at the door as Betty said, "Henry"

**Well that is yet you might think what could happen next will henry and daniel FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT ! for betty's heart. Wait and see to find out!**


	4. I stood at a distance

Detty Before it's too late

Chapter 3:

**Ok Detty Fans and Hetty haters this is the chapter you been waiting for, Now I hope like it, I try my best to fullfill your fighting need, I promise to update as soon as I can with the next chapter, I also like to thank everyone for the pleasant reviews to me far this my best fanfic yet so thanks for that and Enjoy :)**

_I stood at a distance_

Daniel face turned angry at seeing Henry standing there demanding to know what was going

on between him and betty, I mean he thought Henry should have at a god damn clue. Then Henry asked again,

"What is going on here are you two together?"

Daniel pulled Betty aside from him as went toward Henry told him, "You have some nerve being here Henry."

"Excuse me, Daniel, but wasn't talking you, I was talking to Betty." Then Henry walked away from Daniel as he went to face Betty as asked, "Betty, have you giving any thought on my proposal."

That was it for Daniel! He couldn't stand it how Henry was pressuring Betty into something obviously she wasn't ready so decide to take matters into his own hands, as he went to Henry pulled out Betty sight grabbing his sweater as he yelled,

"Listen Henry!"

Betty yelled "Daniel" in hopes of calming he down but was unsuccessful, as he continued, "Listen, here Henry Grubsdick, there is no way Betty is going to marry you, ok you hurt so many times, and I am not repeat, I am not going to let you hurt again, because Henry I love Betty, more than you ever had, now if you love Betty as much you say you do, you will leave."

Henry not scared of Daniel even though he should be said, "What if I don't?"

Daniel still holding Henry by his sweater pulled him closer and lifted him higher off the ground while showing his angry red-blooded face and said, "I'll make you leave."

Betty hated this, and she could see an audience was all ready to watch Daniel and Henry duke it out, Betty wasn't going to allow it. So she immediately ran between Daniel and Henry as she begged Daniel,

"Daniel, please put Henry down people are watching,"

Daniel looked as he saw Marc and Amanda along with the rest of the MODE yelled, "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"

Then Daniel looked at Henry as he did what Betty told him to do let him go, but in his own as Daniel let Henry drop to the floor, Betty rushed to see if Henry was ok, but Henry got up and started to make his way toward Daniel, Daniel rushed toward Henry to make sure he made the first move but instead they just ended up starring at each other.

Betty thought to herself could this situation gotten so out of control, and as saw Daniel and Henry face to face fighting over her she felt she was in one of those westerns where the two men duel in the desert town, and whoever was shot first lost. Then snapped out of it as realize that she was only one who could stop this, First she closed the blinds so that no one at MODE would see what was going on. Then mushed between Daniel and Henry pulling them away from each other as far part as she could as she told both of them,

"Listen here, the both of you, now I love you both, ok," then Betty turned to Henry, "Henry, yes me and Daniel are dating, we've been dating for the past six months, and yes I love him."

Henry broken hearted, Daniel giving haha, told you smirk at Henry, then Betty turned to Daniel, as she said, "Daniel, yes I love you, but I don't think that is strong enough to last and Henry has been the longest relationship I have had, now like I told you before I need time, I am telling both of you, if love you me, give space and time to time, time to think on whom I think is the one for me. Do you understand?"

Daniel said, "I understand, but just know I love you,'

"Thank you Daniel"

Then Henry, "Of Course, Betty I understand, take the time you need."

Betty happy that was settle, "One more thing, til I make my decision promise both will act like gentlemen, which means no fighting, what so ever, agree."

"Agree" Daniel and Henry said

"Good"

"Now, I promise you I will have my decision by the time of the MODE vs ELLE Baseball game."

Daniel said, "One month that sounds fine with me, Henry?"

"Fine"

"Great, now both shake hands and let bygones be bygones." Betty said

Daniel the first to bring out his hand, Henry hesitant to shake Daniel's but thought it needs to be done gain Betty respect so Henry shook Daniel's hand. Both men thought to themselves that they will be the one to win Betty's heart

**Now I have a suprize for you readers I have fanart that me and HumanNature207 made especailly for this story now you can them on photobucket on PASSIONSimages2 just look for Before it's too late with title on it.**


	5. To Feel who are

Detty Before's it's too Late

**Here you go Detty fans after the drama in the last I thought you deserve to clam down and relax with some detty loving this chapter, also this a daniel pov the next would be Betty's pov. so enjoy also again want to thank the reviewers especially **Historianic **this chapter is for you. :)**

Chapter 4:

_To Feel who you are._

Betty relieved that everything was finally settled, told Henry to leave that she would call

him later, Henry gave Daniel a "know at all" look as he kissed Betty on the cheek and said,

"Ok Betty, and I hope you mean when I say that I will wait as long as it takes, no rush."

"Thank you Henry, Now, can you please leave Dainel and I alone for a moment."

"Yes of course" Henry said as he left the office.

Daniel happy to have Betty all alone to himself, pulled her into his arms and slowly started to kiss her neck as he was about to kiss her lips, Betty pulled away she said,

"Down boy."

Daniel pleaded, "Come on Betty no one is looking, and I would really love to pick up where we left off before Henry Grubsdick show up."

"Daniel!"

"I'm sorry! So I bet you want to go on vacation, to have some time to think, right?"

Betty replied, "Yes, I know it's a lot to ask for Daniel but.'

"Consider it done."

"Daniel thank you. You don't know how much this means to me." Betty said smiling

Daniel replied, "Well you matter me Betty, if you need time, you got it."

Betty so happy jumped into Daniel's arms as she covered his face in kisses as her lips finally traveled to his lips the kiss grew into a passionate one.

As Daniel countined to kiss Betty he heard the words, "WAKE UP" Daniel slowly opened his eyes to see that in reality he was at a bar drowing his sorrows."Wake up man it's closing time" the bartender said.

Daniel walked out of the bar he looked at his watch to see it was one in the morning, he decided to walk home to get some air. While he walked the streets of New York, he saw several couples walking by him stareing at how miserable he looked. Every time he saw a happy couple he keept picturing Betty and Henry together. The sight made him sick to his stomach, he knelt down in the alley and threw up. When he had thought he threw up everything he had have for the past week sat down to a get a breath, as he sat there he couldn't believe that it had been a week since Betty hadn't called him. The last memory he had of her was just a kiss on the cheek, and watching Betty walking away. He should have stoped her he told himself, but he had promised to give Betty her space. He couldn't help but wonder what Betty was doing as thoughts of Betty wondered through his mind it began to rain, Daniel hailed a cab. As the cab stoped he got in and sat down on the leather seats, the cab driver asked,

"Where to, mister."

Daniel was going to say his apartment, but instead he ended up saying "fifty-fourth and Queens"


	6. Hiding myself in your eyes

Detty Before it's too late

**Hey Readers, Sry to the wait, I hope I didn't keep you waiting to long anyways thanks for the amazing reviews keep the coming and I will try to get the next chapter to you soon**

Chapter 5:

_Hiding myself in your eyes_

Betty had been at home for the past week, she didn't feel any reason to leave the comfort of house. She needed to be close to the people that loved her and would support her throughout her difficult decision. Betty had trouble with her decision as all she could do was think about Henry and Daniel as she looked through the photo albums that she had kept of both of them. The first album she looked at was Henry's, Henry had been her first love, before she had met Walter. Henry was special, different, he was the first guy to make her heart go pitter patter, and she would never forget him.

But she would also never forget Henry breaking her heart. Every time she looked at his pictures it broke her heart, to see them so happy, but in reality there was heartache. Then she shut Henry's photo album and she wiped her tears away with her hands. As Betty took a deep breath from reliving her memories of Henry she then turned and saw Daniel's photo album, as she smiled she grabbed it and opened it and started taking a look at the memories they shared.

While looking at the amazing moments they had shared all she could think was how perfect everything was until Henry showed up. Even though, Daniel hasn't broken heart she was just afraid with certainty that maybe one day Daniel would break her heart for a woman who has the looks of a Victoria Secret model. If they did break up, they would never be the same ever again and she hated that fact. Betty started to cry again, she still had no clue of whom to choose. Then she heard a knock on the door. She thought was it Hilda, who was out on date and may have forgotten her keys. As she went toward the door she yelled,

"Hilda, please next time bring your keys with you."

Then she opened the door, but it wasn't Hilda, it was Henry. Betty was surprised to see Henry soaked standing there in the rain as Betty said,

"Henry, what are you doing here."  
"Well, I thought you might need a friend, and since we never got to watch Wicked, I have a DVD a friend made for me, So can I come in ?." Henry said  
"Sure." Betty said as she let Henry in.  
Henry entered as Betty gave him a towel to dry off, then he asked, "So what about Wicked then?"  
Betty sighed, "Henry, this is so sweet of you to drop by, but like I said before I need space, but you are fine to stay until the rain stops."  
"Till then ,can we watch." Henry said, put out the DVD in front of her.  
Betty still couldn't resist Wicked, she could have said no to Henry but she never did get the chance to see Wicked so she smiled and said, "Fine, pop it in."  
"Great, " Henry said as he went over to the TV to put in the DVD, while Henry did that Betty went to pop some popcorn, after that she returned to the living room to see Henry already comfy on the couch ready to watch Wicked.  
Then Henry patted part of the empty spot on the couch that was right next to him as he said,

"Saved a seat for you"

Betty walked toward the couch but to make sure nothing would happen, she sat as far across from Henry as she could. They started watching Wicked, from a distance Betty kept her eyes on Wicked and nothing else, unlike Henry who throughout had his eyes on Betty. Outside, Daniel's cab pulled into Betty's driveway as he paid the driver to stay and wait, he got out of the cab, while it was still raining like cats and dogs. Daniel made his way to the front steps, about to knock on the door she heard the sounds of Wicked's "I am not that Girl", Betty's favourite musical coming from inside the house. Daniel, then decided to jump off the front step and take a look through the front window and he saw Henry and Betty together he couldn't believe his eyes. Back inside Henry just couldn't resist getting closer to Betty as he started to scoot over to Betty and put his arm around her. Daniel wanted to burst in there and kick Henry's ass, but he didn't move and instead just kept watching Henry and Betty as they met each other on the couch, then Daniel saw Henry lean forward for kiss. He couldn't stand to continue watching Henry and Betty so before he witnessed the kiss Daniel headed back to the cab as he told the driver to take him home.

Henry and Betty were inches away from a kiss when Betty moved off the couch as Henry fell off the couch, Betty then rushed to the TV, took out the DVD as she told Henry.

"Henry, I think it is time for you to go."  
"But Betty, it is still raining." Henry replied  
"I don't care, just please leave." Betty pleaded.  
Henry said, "Why?, Oh I see this because of Daniel isn't it?"  
Betty told him, "Yes, this is unfair to him Henry, he is out there alone respecting my space like I asked, and what am I doing, I am here with you, watching Wicked with you about to kiss me, I mean god it is not fair to Daniel!"  
Then Betty walked over to the door opened it and yelled, " Now, please Go!"  
Henry knowing he made a big mistake coming here, walked towards the door as he stopped, faced Betty and said, "I am sorry Betty."  
Betty said, "Me too now go."

Without saying a word Henry left Betty's house as he walked home in the pouring rain.  
Daniel finally arrived soaking wet as took off his clothes and just wrapped a towel around his waist and used another towel to dry his hair, as sat on his bed he looked at his bed stand where there was a picture of Betty. He sighed as got his cell phone out and dialled Betty's cell phone number and he knew it would go to her voice mail. When it got to the voice mail, Daniel said

"Hey Betty, it's me, I know you want space, but I really need to talk you, So please meet me at Mode in the morning ok, I miss you bye."

Then he hung up the phone as he lay down on his bed. He grabbed Betty's picture and held it right beside him as he tried to fall asleep.


	7. Hold on Before it's too late

Detty Before It's Too Late

**Sry for the late update I hope you like this chapter as a lot of dettyness but I am warning you thought the next Chapter has Hettness so be ready, but promise is won't be horribable as you. Thanks for the reviews keep them coming I have chapter 7 done so I will post it after this one enjoy :)**

Chapter 6

_Hold on, Before it's too late_

It was the next morning, around 8:00am. Betty very nervous and worried as stop to see Daniel looking out at the window, she always knew when Daniel had something on his mind. She made her slowly into Daniel's office she thought it be best to knock on the door. Then she knocked on the door, Daniel turned see Betty he said,

"Betty, sorry didn't see you come in, please come in."

Betty could see face that has been drinking and maybe possible crying, and it was because her this space she need was killing him inside, so she had to ask, "Daniel, are you ok?"

Daniel lied, "I am fine, Betty."

Betty said, "Daniel, you are lying," she went towards about hug him he pulled away from her as he said,

"Betty, we need to talk."

Betty not liking the sound of this, "Yeah I know, I would come to check on you last night after getting your call, but it was late and, I was tried."

Daniel said, "yeah, lets sit down "

Daniel sat down on a chair as he patted the futon for Betty to sit, Betty sat on the futon her hands shaking, very scared of what was going to happen next. Daniel noticing her hands were shaking as he put his hands in top her eyes and he said,

"Betty, I love you, so much, I am so lucky to have a woman like you in my life, and I know, I promised you that I would wait, give the space that you need, but to be honest Betty I really tried, and last night, I slipped and fell really hard, I started drinking, hallowing in my self-pity from missing you, then after I left the bar, I grabbed a cab and headed to your place, and I saw something."

Betty crying as she knew Daniel saw her and Henry she hated that Daniel he had to find out that like that then Betty cried, "Oh God Daniel, I am so sorry, I mean Henry just show up and it was raining, he had Wicked,"

Daniel said, "I know, and I understand."

Betty said, "You do."

"Yes, Henry was your first true love, and I saw that last night that I was never yours to begin with."

Betty now scared and confused, "What! What you are saying Daniel."

Daniel getting up from his chair, as stood facing his desk and not into Betty's eyes he said,

"Betty, last night I saw you kissed Henry."

Betty couldn't understand what Daniel was saying then in some strange way, Betty couldn't help but laugh, as Daniel could hear Betty while he turned to see laughing was very unsettling to see as he across his arm he demand to know

"And is what so funny Betty!"

Betty giggled, "You are"

Daniel pointing to himself, "I am"

Betty slowly stop laughing as he made his way towards Daniel as she said, "Sorry for laughing, but Daniel I want to know something."

"What?" Daniel asked,

Betty told Daniel, "Nothing happened between me and Henry."

Daniel's eyes top right out his sockets as he said, "Really?, but I saw you and him nearly two inches from sealing the deal."

"Yes, but In the those two seconds it made me realize I was totallybeing stupid and totally being unfair to you. Now can you please look at me with blue beautiful eyes of yours and tell me you forgive me." Betty pleaded

Daniel look at with deep blue eyes smiled as he look beautiful brown as he asked, "Did you kick Henry kicked out of the house."

Betty smirked as she told him "Yes I did"

Daniel smiled ear to ear as he said, "Then of course I forgive you" then he lifted her up in his arm holding her tight in hug as she spun her around as Daniel put her back on her feet then look straight into each other's eyes smiling at one another, Daniel stroking Betty hair as he asked,

"So, does that mean you choose me already."

Betty sighed as she pulled and said, "Daniel, to be honest last night did give a hint on, who I chose."

Daniel leaning to give Betty kissed when she put a finger upon his lips and said, "But, just to be sure that I am making the right decision I still need time and I need for you to hold on just a little bit longer."

Daniel sighed, "How much longer?"

"One more week, the day of the Mode vs. Elle baseball game and once we after we celebrate winning I will make my decision, once and for all." Betty said

"You promise." Daniel said

"I promise"

Then Betty kissed on the cheek goodbye as once watch Betty walked away again, he just that she doesn't do it to him again.


	8. Run til we leave this behind

Detty Before it's too late

**Okay Sry detty fans I good news and bad news, bad news is this is a Hetty Chapter, Good news it is angsty one. I hope like thank you for the reviews next chapter I am not sure when It will up but it will I promise enjoy :)**

Chapter 7:

_Run Til we leave this behind_

After Betty left Daniel's office she needs to tell Henry where she was at this point when it came to her decision, Betty hope that Henry will respect and understand. She made to the hotel room that he was staying at as she got to the door she stopped to take a breath, but that breath was short lived when Henry opened the door, as he said,

"Betty"

"Henry, how did you know that I was here."

"I didn't actually went to go over to see and apologize for last night." Henry said

Betty said, "That is very sweet of you, and I accept your apology, but I do need to talk you for minute do mind if you let me in."

Henry moved aside of the doorway as held the door wide as he said, "Of course come in."

Betty enters the room as she said, "Thank you"

Henry closed the door, as went toward betty he asked, "So what it is that you want to talk about."

Betty sighed, "Henry, you know that I will always love you right."

"Right" Henry said

"Well, um Henry um I know I told you and Daniel that I would give my decision on at the baseball game but, Henry's I think you should know the place I am at right now, that place is Daniel."

Henry in shocked, this what he hadn't accepted, as asked, "This is about what happen last night, because Betty, I said I was sorry."

"I know, and yes it is half of it, but mostly it is because Daniel has been always there for me. I am sorry Henry. You just need to know where I stand." Betty said

Henry some what in denial as asked, "This is your final decision."

"No, but Henry that is where I stand." Betty told Henry

"Ok then, what do I have to do, change your mind." Henry asked.

Betty thinking of what to say to make Henry Feel better, but she didn't know what else to say,

"I am sorry, Henry, but I don't know, I don't think you can, unless."

"Unless what?"

"Nothing, Goodbye Henry" she kissed him on the cheek as started walked away and head out the door when Henry stops her by grabbing her arm as he asked again,

"Unless what, Betty?"

"Unless, you stay away from Charlie."

"Betty, I can't do that it she is mother of my child."

"You see, better the reason that you shouldn't be with me, You are supposed be with Charlie, and I am supposed be with Daniel."

Henry said, "But I am not in love with Charlie, I am in love with you."

Betty in tears she hated breaking Henry's heart, but it had to be done, "But I am in love with Daniel."

Henry can't believe this was happening to him he was losing Betty to a playboy, then he thought to no he wasn't going lose Betty to Daniel. Then without thinking before Betty could be reached the door knob, he grabbed her and pulled into a kiss, The kiss last for a second or two till Betty pushed Henry off her, and WHAM! SLAPPED HIM ACROSS THE FACE, and rushed off.


	9. Don't fall just be who are

Detty Before it's too Late

**Hey reader here chapter 8 this one is a little a three part pov, so I hope you like and just so know there will be cliffhanger and there is couple more til the happy ending :) thanks for the reviews keep them coming.**

Chapter 8

_Don't fall just be who are._

It has been two weeks, and now today is the ELLE Vs MODE baseball game, but this wasn't just a game for either, Betty, Daniel, and Henry.

Henry looking at himself in the mirror as he put his baseball hat on said to himself,

"Well Henry, today is the day whether your dreams come true or the day your dreams die," then he sighed as he walked to the door to go the game.

Daniel in his apartment as took deep breaths, before leaving he went to the bathroom threw water on his face, then he looks himself in the mirror as said to himself,

"Pull it together, Daniel. You just gotta hope for the best and pray that Betty will make the right decision and choose you, if she does." Then pulled the engagement ring that he planned on her giving her two weeks ago, then continue, "You'll make sure to spend the rest of your life with her."

Betty looking herself in the mirror of her bathroom as she was putting her up in a ponytail, then later she put her MODE hat on said to herself,

"Ok Betty, Today is the day your life changes, when you chose between two great guys," then she closed her eyes and pray, "God, I am not sure what to do, I have these two great guys, please giving me the strength to break one of their hearts."

Then she opened her eyes, took a deep breath as she walked out to the door, ready to go the baseball game that was going to change her life forever.

Later, Betty made to Center Park field as everything was setup for the baseball game and she was ready to get some ELLE very excited, jumping up and down getting pump for the game. When someone came up from behind grabbed a hold of her as he put his hands over her eyes said,

"Guess who"

Betty knew the voice from miles away as she grinned, and decided to play with him it as she guesses,

"Hmm...Let I guess . . . Brad Pitt."

Then the man turned toward him, as it was low and behold it was Daniel as he said, "No, but close."

Betty giggled as she gave him a big hug. Daniel as held her in arms he hopes this wasn't going to be his last hug with her, as they let them smiled at another as Daniel said,

"Well today is the day."

Betty said, "yup"

Daniel asked, "So you have made your decision?"

Betty lied as was still not sure not just yet, "Yes, I have."

Daniel smiled as he gave her a kiss on the cheek said, "Well till then, see you after the game."

"See ya"

Then Daniel walked to talk with his mother Claire, his sister Alexis and his son Daniel jr. As Betty heading off to her starting position, when Henry called out her name.

"Betty,"

At a distance Daniel hardly pays attention to his mother and sister were talked as he was keeping his eyes on Betty and Henry.

Henry asked, "So have you made a decision."

Betty still hoping from a sign of to give the answer as she the same she told Daniel, "Yes, I have"

Henry sighed and smiled, "Well, that is great Betty and about what happened last week, I understand if you choose Daniel, then I will behappy for you, "

"Thank you, Henry that means a lot to me."

Then Henry gave Betty a hug.

Then Daniel saw Henry and Betty hugging, and again the fears were getting best of Daniel as he did the night he saw them in together at her place while was standing in the rain, then Daniel touched by his sister as she said,

"Daniel"

"What"

"It's time"

Daniel still watching Henry and Betty they parted ways stood a couple asides another, as said, "What"

Alexis said again, "It is time for the game to start."

"Oh, I am sorry Alexis, but I can't go out there."

"What why, you are the pitcher. What about Betty isn't this the day she makes her decision"

Daniel looking at Betty as he said, "I know and yes it is but, I am going to go out knowing what her answering is"

Alexis looks to see Henry and Betty sighed and told Daniel, "Daniel, oh come now you I can't be sure if Betty choose Henry."

"Alexis, I know that ok, but I am not wait either to find my heart getting broke, so please do me a favor and pitch for me."

Alexis said, "Fine, I will, but you are making a big mistake"

Daniel didn't say anything, then Alexis asked, "What do you want to tell Betty?"

"Tell her that I will see her after the game, and that she doesn't worry, good luck in the game."

Alexis said, "Ok, I wish just you would be man Daniel to face your fear and fight for the woman that you loved."

Daniel sighed, "I did fight Alexis, and I am walking away because I love Betty. Now if you excuse me."

Daniel took one final gaze at Betty as he walked toward his son as Daniel jr. asked,

"Dad, are you ok."

Daniel tries not to cry front his as lied, "I am fine son, lets go home."

"But what about Aunt Betty?" Daniel jr. said

Daniel sighed, "She is not coming."

Daniel jr. shaking his head as he told he father, "Too bad"

"Why?"

Then Daniel jr. looked at Daniel as replied, "She would make a great step mother."

Daniel shed as tear as that broke Daniel's heart more than ever as patted on his on the back they head home.

Back at the baseball field Betty concerned as she saw Alexis going to the pitcher's mound and it was Daniel was supposed to be so she yelled

"Time out"

Alexis turned to Betty as she saw running toward, then Betty asked,

"Alexis, where is Daniel."

"He left." Alexis said

"Left" Betty couldn't understand why so she asked, "Why?"

"Listen, Betty, Daniel just wanted you to know, that he'll see you later and you should stay and win the game for him." Alexis said

Betty shook her ok as she was about go back to her stop when Alexis yelled, "By the way, Betty my brother maybe too coward to say this, but I am not, he loves you betty, loves so much he willing to give up on himself, just so you can be happy."

Betty sighed as she walked back to her spot as she even more to think about. As the first batter Naomi Campbell was making her way up to the plate, Alexis about to make famous all arounder pitch, then crack, Naomi hit the ball straight across the field which, Alexis and yelled to Betty as the ball was heading straight toward her

"Betty!"

Betty turned then BAM! Betty was down as she got knocked by the baseball everyone rushed to her aid, Betty getting the wind knock out of her as all she could see was black.


	10. A Life don't is still lost

Detty Before it's too late

**Here the next chapter I hope you like it this chapter is based on season 2 finale Jump but minus the Gio. Love reviews keept them coming and btw two more chapters I believe, so get ready for a detty ending.**

Chapter 9

_A life you don't live is still lost._

Betty faded in black til light shines across her eyes as she opened them to see herself lying in bed. Then she was greeted by Henry with breakfast in bed as said,

"Good morning sweetheart, did you sleep well." As put the tray down her lap, laid beside and kissed on the forehead.

"Yes, I did, thank you for making me breakfast in bed."

"Your welcome, so what do you want to do today before I pick up Harry from school."

Betty thought as she said, "Well I am kind of in the mood for a walk around Central park,"

Then Henry laughed, Betty not sure why, as she asked, "What is so funny?"

"You are silly, we are in Tucson, remember, " as got to open to the blinds to Betty the rising of the dessert sun."

Betty said, "Oh right, I guess miss home still."

Henry went back to her gave her peck on the lips and said, "I know maybe, well visit sometime ok."

"Ok sounds well." Betty said as all of sudden Betty wasn't hungry anymore, Henry notices as he asked,

"Betty, you are ok"

"I am fine." Betty lied.

Henry asked "Are you sure, you haven't touched your food."

Betty replied, "Henry really, I am fine I just need some fresh air. I am going outside for bit." As Betty put the tray aside and got out of bed, as started to leave, "Ok then hurry up though."

Betty didn't reply as walked to open the door when she was not in Tucson anymore. She was back in New York at the Brooklyn bridge it was nearly sunrise as she looked at her watch to see it was five in the morning, the she heard Daniel's voice say,

"Good morning, Betty"

Betty turned to Daniel dressed in a tux, as she said, "Daniel, oh my, you look handsome."

Daniel walking toward as he asked, "Better looking than Brad Pitt."

Betty amazed as she said, "Way better."

"Good, now turn around."

"Why?"

Daniel said, "Because the sun is about to rise and I don't want you to miss it."

"Ok" Betty said as she turned to see the beautiful sun rise across the city, it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen in her life. Then she felt Daniel arms go around her waist, then his hands go into hers, then she felt his lips whisper in her ear.

"I have something to ask you"

"Really what?" Betty said

Then Daniel put a ring box betty hand as Betty astonished, that all she could was say,

"Daniel"

"Betty, just open it."

Betty opened the box to the most beautiful diamond engagement ring she has ever seen then Daniel whispers,

"Betty Suarez, will you make the happiest man in the world right now, and marry me."

As Betty saw the sunrise tears of joy rolled down Betty face as she turned toward Daniel and gave to the most passionate kiss, between breathes said,

"You made the happiest woman in the world, Daniel Meade, and I would love to marry you." Then they conjoined in another kiss that display the love they shared, then all of sudden everything turned white, and Betty reopens her eyes, as she was back at the baseball field,

And Betty said,

"I know, what to do to."


	11. Love til you feel it

Detty Before it's too late

**Hey detty fans well a couple more day til Ugly betty returns :) Can't to see some infamous detty scenes. Anway here is the next chapter and I the final chapter and maybe possible and epiloge if you want. it is up you so let me in your review. :) thanks for reading and reviewing enjoy**

Chapter 10

_Love til you feel it_

"I know what to do" Betty said.  
Everyone had surrounded Betty in a circle as Henry then pushed the people away as he helped Betty up from the ground he said, "Betty are you ok, and what do you mean you know what to do"  
Betty looked at him and said, "Oh Henry, I am so sorry.."  
Henry knew what Betty was going to say, "Betty, you don't have to tell me, its Daniel."  
"Yes" Betty said  
"Well, like I promised you I'm happy for you, and wish the best of luck for you and Daniel, "  
Betty gave Henry one last hug as she said, "Thank you"  
Then after Betty turned to Alexis and asked, "Alexis, where did Daniel go?"  
Alexis told her, "I'm not sure, maybe to his apartment."  
"Thank you, but I have to go sorry." Betty said, as she started to rush off till Clare, stopped her as she yelled,

"Betty"  
"Yes, Mrs. Meade."  
Clare walked over to Betty as she gave her a hug and said, "Welcome to the family, my dear and please call me Claire now."  
"Ok thank you, Claire."  
"Your Welcome, now go tell my son how much you love him." Claire told Betty

Without saying a word, Betty ran to do just that, as she got in the ca, she wanted to tell the driver to head to Daniel's Apartment, but the way she looked right now there was no way she was going to see him, so she told him to take her home and step on it. As the driver got her home she gave the driver extra money and asked him to wait for her, he agreed to do so as Betty rushed inside, She entered her home and Hilda came rushing up to her, dying to know what was going on as she was about to ask, Betty had no time to talk and she told Hilda,

"Not now Hilda,"

Betty ran up to her room to take a shower and then put on that beautiful dress she wore at the alternate fashion that she and Daniel hosted several years back, then she fixed her hair, put on some make up.She then looked at the time to see twenty minutes had past, then realized she had better get going and rushed back downstairs ,she was about to head out of the door when Hilda and her papi, Ignacio stood in her way of leaving, Then Hilda said,

"Not so fast Betty,"  
Ignacio said, "Yeah and where do you think are you going dressed like that."  
Betty said, "Listen papi and Hilda, I love you both but please I have a cab waiting outside and I need to tell Daniel that I have chosen him to spend my life with him."  
Hilda and Ignacio looked at one another and then turned to look at Betty and they smiled as they gave Betty a group hug whilst hugging Betty, Hilda said, "Oh Betty, we're so happy for you right papi."  
Ignacio replied, "Of course, I just can't believe that it took so for you long to realize that Daniel was the one."  
Betty said, "Yeah, I know"  
Hilda mentioned, "But yeah, I knew two get together eventually, after that all night "Business dinner".  
Betty giggled, "Yeah, thanks both of you, now will you please let me go so I can be with the man that I have chosen."  
Without saying another word both Hilda and Ignacio let go of Betty, as she started to head to Daniel's apartment hoping to that she wasn't too late.


	12. love til you mean it

Detty Before it's too late

**Hey detty fans two more days left til the season premire of ugly betty and here is the detty ending you been waiting for I hope you like it and i will have the eplioge for to read on Thursday :) to celebrate the return of ugly betty and Detty :)**

**Thanks for reading this story and reviewing it, I hope that you countiue to read my upcoming stories :)**

**This was the best fanfic I have ever writen so Thanks **

**Enjoy**

Chapter 11

_Love til you mean it,_

It was 8pm Daniel ready to tuck Daniel jr into bed as he has early day tomorrow going to back to Paris for the weekend to spend time with his Grandparents, as Daniel tucking Daniel jr to bed Daniel jr asked his Daniel,

"Dad?"

"Yeah, son?"

"Do you love Auntie Betty?"

Daniel sighed, "Yes, I do very much just as much I love you."

Daniel jr asked, "Then why did you leave her?"

"Because she loved someone else, and it was right thing to do." Daniel told his son,

"I will missed her, she was nice." Daniel jr told his father.

Daniel took his hand ruffled up his hair and said, "Me too, buddy, me too." then he gave his a hug as said, "Goodnight son."

"Night, Dad" as started to drift off sleep as Daniel head out Daniel jr's Room but before he turned off the lights he gave one final gaze smiled then shut off the lights

Daniel went in the kitchen as he turned on radio to heard the song "I got you Babe" by Sonny and Cher, Daniel touched by the song as remembered him and Betty singing that song together. That night would Daniel would never forget as that was first time he ever saw Betty for she really was, and it show possiblity of seeing himself falling in love with her, as kept the song on he was about to pour himself another glass of whiskey.

Betty looking at her watch it was 8pm thanking god, as she was happy to see Daniel's aston martin is the driveway, she got out of the cab, and payed the driver, the driver asked,

"Do you want me to wait here?'

Betty said, "No, thanks I am fine here."

"Ok, have a good night miss..."

"Thanks you too."

Then the cab drove off, Betty turn to Daniel's apartment building to Daniel's apartment window to see the lights were on, then she started running into the building, running up the stairs, taking a minute or two to take breathe, then she looked up to see that she wasn't that far way, so she kept going up. While running up the stairs Betty had flashes of her and Daniel together, kissing passionate, making love, a having life, a perfect life. Then she there was at Daniel's door she was about to knock on the door til she stopped, thinking the worst, as she thought to herself what if it was too late for her and Daniel.

Daniel drowning his sarrows with whiskey, listening to Sonny and Cher, thinking about Betty wondering what she was doing as he thinking she was with Henry planned their the wedding and about to pack to head off to Tucson. Daniel hating the iconic image of Henry and Betty as took the last swig of whiskey, then head back to the kitchen to get the whole bottle.

Betty still standing outside Daniel's door pacing back and forth, then she realize she had enough waiting, as Betty was about to knock on the door. Daniel heading back to the living with his bottle of whiskey, when he heard a knock on the door, thinking it was Alexis about to give more hell about leaving the baseball game, he walked to the door as yelled,

"Listen, Alexis, I have no time for letures, Daniel jr, is sleeping.." as Daniel open the door to see that wasn't Alexis but Betty standing at the door way as Betty said,

"Hi"

"Hi" Daniel replied

"May I come in?" Betty said

Daniel replied, "Yes, please come in." as Daniel moved out of the way to let Betty in his apartment.

Betty enter the apartment as she saw the whiskey on the counter as Betty said, "Drowning your sarrows I see."

"Yeah, so what does it matter you?" Daniel hissed

"Daniel, please I didn't come here to fight with you, I came here to do something." Betty pleaded

Daniel hissed "What break my heart?"

"What?"

"Betty, I know you choose Henry ok, I am not stupid, I saw two together at the game, it was pretty obvious." Daniel yelled,

Betty giggled

Daniel didn't like the fact Betty laughing all up this was serious and yelled, "Betty, I don't why you are so giggly about this, but this is serious, so if you arehere to break my heart I suggest you leave."

"Daniel!"

"What"

She walked towards and said, "I am not here to break your heart."

"Then why are you here?" Daniel said.

"To do this." As place her hands on his face as she pulling into a kiss. Then Daniel pulled away, as asked, "So you didn't choose Herny."

"No, I choose you, it is always been you, Daniel, I was so afraid some where along the line I would lose you, but doesn't matter now, I know that you love me, and that you will never hurt me, I am sorry about hurting with thiswhole Henry thing."

Daniel pulled into a hug as said, "It is ok, everything is prefect. except." as he let her go told Betty, "Wait...Wait right here."

"Ok, where are you going?" as she watched head to the bedroom.

"Just wait, just turned around, and stay right there." Daniel told Betty

Betty said "Ok" as she turned waited in for Daniel not excatly sure what Danel was up to then she Daniel's soft voice said,

"Ok Betty, turned around."

Betty smiling from ear to ear as she turned around to see Daniel down on one knee, Betty knowing he was doing, immedately overjoyed as said,

"Oh my God, Daniel, Yes"

Daniel chuckled as smiled said, "Betty, I can asked you first."

Betty said, "Sorry, go ahead"

Daniel taking Betty's hand as he told her, "Betty Suarez, you have been my loyal asistant, and best friend for years, you have been always there for me when I needed you, I am sorry that it took me forever to realize there more to life then going out partying, being with a girl every night, you made into a man that I thought I would never become, and for that I will always loved you and with that" Daniel open the ring box held right in front Betty as he asked Betty.

"Betty Suarez, you'll make me the happiest man in the world, and marry me?"

Betty overflowing with tears of joy as those were the excate words Daniel asked in her dream and she had to replied within her same words as she did in her dream.

"Daniel, no, you made the happiest woman in the world and I would love nothing more than to marry you."

Daniel smiled, "So that is a yes then?"

Betty laughed and cried at the same as she replied, "Yes"

Daniel putting the Betty on finger as he got to hug and spin her around off her feet as he put her they pulled into passionate kiss to seal the deal.


	13. Epilogue: The prefect wedding

Detty Before it's too late

**Hey detty fans a couple more hours left til Ugly betty returns and here is the epilogue I promise you I hope u like it :)**

**As for a new story for detty I decide to detty interpation of pride and prejudice :) I will try to have the first chapter of that up soon**

**Enjoy**

Epilogue

_Three months later_

It has been three months since Betty made the decision of being Daniel's wife, now here she is early in morning to go to Brooklyn bridge to her own wedding, where Daniel was waiting for along with Daniel jr., Alexis and his mother Claire. Claire getting her son ready for the most important day of his life, and she told her son,

"I am so happy for you Daniel. Betty is the prefect woman for you."

"Thanks mom."

Claire asked, "So when I except to have grandchildren."

Daniel chuckled, "Mom, me and Betty aren't even married yet, and you are already want grandkids."

"Daniel, I know and I love Daniel Jr but I am dying to have a granddaughter to spoil." Claire.said

Daniel smirked at his mother as he told her, "Well, maybe you get lucky during the honeymoon."

"I hope so" Claire said as she hugged her son,

Then Daniel and Claire were interrupted by Daniel jr. and Alexis as Alexis said,

"So Daniel, what you think of your son?"

Daniel bent down to him as said, "Hey there son, you look handsome."

"Just like you Dad." Daniel jr. said.

"Hey your Aunt did good job making you look good," Then stood as he told Alexis, "Thanks Alexis, for everything this wouldn't be happening if wasn't for you."

Alexis said. "Don't mention it Daniel. You and Betty deserve the perfect wedding."

"Yeah we do." Then Daniel hugged his sister Daniel jr., tugged on Daniel tux and said,

"Hey what about me?"

Daniel pulled away from Alexis they chuckled then Daniel grabbed and lift his son onto him, as he said,

"There you go, buddy so are you ready for Auntie Betty to become, your new mommie."

"Yup,"

Then the priest came over to Daniel and Daniel jr, and said, "It's time."

Daniel shook his head "Yes" as he put Daniel jr down and held his hand and said, "It's time"

Then together the follow the priest, In a limo a couple blocks from the ceremony Betty and her family sitting for Betty to ready get out, Hilda gets very impatient as she yelled,

"Betty come on, you don't want to be late for own wedding, do you?"

Betty didn't answer Hilda, Ingarcio looking at his at daughter as he told

"Hilda, why don't you and Justin head out while I have a moment with Betty."

Hilda said, "Sure, come on Justin." Then Justin and Hilda got out the limo as it was only Betty and her father then she told father,

"Pappi, can you believe it, I am going to marry Daniel Meade, my boss, my best friend, my lover."

"Yeah, can I believe it, you are both lucky to have another, and you know what, you and Daniel somewhat remind of me and your mother."

Betty starting to cry, "Really Pappi, oh Pappi I wish she was here."

"Me too, Mijah, but I think she would be happy to see married a man like Daniel, so come on let's make your mother happy." Ingarcio told her daughter.

Betty hugged her father as whisper into his ear, "Thank you, Pappi, I love you."

"I love you too sweetheart."

Then Betty wiped her tears as smiled gleefully and said, "Let's get married."

A few moments a later Daniel then heard the sound of the wedding march as he turned toward Betty to see in a beautiful white version of the dress she wore the fashion show that Christina made for her, Daniel couldn't help but think how amazing betty looked, and how very anxious he was to be Betty's husband, as he couldn't stop smiling at as Betty couldn't stop doing the same as she herself couldn't wait to be Mrs. Daniel Meade. Then, finally, Betty reaches the altar as they grabbed each other's smiled another hold their hands tight, before the priest began he told Betty and Daniel,

"Betty and Daniel"

"Yes father" they said at same time.

Priest said, "I just to want you two to know, you two looked prefect for another and you look very much in love and I am not only happy to marry but, honor to."

Betty and Daniel said, "Thank you"

Then the priest began the ceremony,

"Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you everyone for coming during this early morning to celebrate the love Betty Suarez and Daniel Meade.. Now before I start with the vowels I just to say something about Betty and Daniel from what I heard from their families and friends, These two shared a love the grew over time, they started as best friends as throughout their lives started to bond, and began to care about despite appearances, this what make their love so special, as they expressed their love for one another and become one in the sight of god, Now Daniel and Betty have decided to do both traditional and say they're own vowels, So Daniel why don't start first with your vowels."

Daniel starts to sweat bullets as was very neverous to say his vowel then Betty told him,

"Daniel, it is ok just speak from your heart."

Daniel smiled as he took a deep breath and looked straight into Betty eyes and said, "Betty, I am going to take your advice like I always do and speak from my heart, Betty, I love you, and we come so far together as you being assistant to becoming my best first to become the woman that I want to spend the rest of my life with. And I want to say the relationship is deeper than me falling in love with you Betty, I will make sure to be the best husband I can be since you made me into best man that I never thought I could be. I love you Betty Suarez."

Then Betty mouth to Daniel, "I love you too"

Then priest made Daniel his vowels as turned towards Alexis to get the ring and put it Betty's finger. Then the priest turned to Betty said, "Betty, it is your turn."

Betty began her vowels, "Daniel, I never thought in a million years I would marrying, my boss slash best friend, but when told me you loved me on this very spot at this very time, something deep inside always felt the same way, but I was afraid to admit it to myself, because I didn't want to lose what we had together, but countless times you show me how much you truly loved and cared for me, and I promise that will the spend the rest of my life showing how much I love you in return, because I love you too Daniel."

Then Betty turned to Christina as she hugged, Christina then handed Betty her ring as turned back toward Daniel and repeated the priest's vowels and put the her ring on Daniel's finger then finally the priest said Betty and Daniel have been waiting for,

"Now, the power vested in me, GOD, and the state of New York, I pronounce husband and wife."

Then the priest told Daniel, "Now, you may kiss the bride."

Daniel was very happy to so as he took Betty into his arms dipped and kissed her passions, then Betty and Daniel's family cheered, clapped, smiled as the priest yelled.

"Family and Friends, I finally pronounce to you, Mr. and Mrs. Daniel Meade."

Yes! and finally at exactly 5am as the sun began to rise on Daniel and Betty they were finally pronounce husband and wife.

THE END.


End file.
